1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses and methods, and recording media and programs used therewith, and in particular to a recording apparatus and method for displaying messages concerning finalization, and to a recording medium and program used with the apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, recording/playback apparatuses are in widespread use, such as digital camcorders and DVD (digital versatile disc) recorders which record various types of data, such as images and audio, on optical discs such as compact discs (CDs) and DVDs, and which play back various types of data recorded on optical discs. In order to perform recording to or playback from an optical disc having various types of data recorded with a recording/playback apparatus by using another recording/playback apparatus, finalization (final processing on recorded information), such as session closing or border closing, may be needed.
In many cases, finalization (processing) takes time. Accordingly, to meet the need of a user to unload an optical disc as quickly as possible for the purpose of disc exchange, there is a recording/playback apparatus in which an optical disc can be unloaded without performing finalization.
There is an information recording apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-132630) having simplified finalization in which a finalization time is reduced. In this information recording apparatus, for guaranteeing that a recording medium having finalized information is played back by a playback apparatus, additional recording can be performed so that the simplified finalization is equivalent to normal finalization.
In addition, there is another recording apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-373423) which, when a DVD-R unloading command is input, requests a user to select whether to perform finalization recording, and performs finalization recording in response to the result of selection before executing unloading of the DVD-R. Furthermore, in another recording apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-373418), when a DVD-R unloading command is input, finalization recording is performed before unloading of the DVD-R is executed.